


My Baby's Just a Baby

by goodgollyzollie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, neither are technically underage in spain but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgollyzollie/pseuds/goodgollyzollie
Summary: My artistic rendition on what happened in episode 1x04 when Omar meets Ander at the gala.*NOTE* if you are reading this on any other platform besides the official AO3 website, know that I did not consent to it being there. Please report wherever you are reading this from and read it on the AO3 website, thank you.





	My Baby's Just a Baby

As Omar pulled up outside of a tall metal gate, he distantly wondered if he had the right place. He was no stranger to showing up in odd and out-of-the-way places for dealing and hookups but this was weird. Even though he was alone outside, he could hear faint voices echoing up through the giant stone arch of a building that had long hallway leading down it. Normally he met others in places that were decidedly more private.

Braziers of fire stood guard at the sides and red ropes blocked the entrance down the red carpeted stairs. Like some sort of modern day castle entrance or something.

He texted the guy-- Discreto19-- as he walked up and glanced around.

He hoped he had just gotten the wrong place-- the air reeked of rich people, and frankly after Ander's petulant and reckless display at Samuel's party, he wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with their brand of righteousness tonight.

However, if this guy were hot enough, maybe he'd reconsider. Maybe.

Still. The more he looked around the more he thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Even if it was the right place it was quite public. Even if the voices were far away, there were still people around. And this place looked fancy-- even if there wasn't anyone around physically there had to be cameras set up, because rich people loved their cameras.

He kept his eyes on his phone, waiting for a message that said "you're in the wrong place" or something like that, when he heard footsteps and a "chis!" from behind.

Turning around, it took him a minute to process who it was. Ander, dressed in a sleek suit, strode over to him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm Discreto19," Ander said, giving Omar a once-over.

Omar felt his face twist into annoyance.

"Come on, man, fuck off," Omar said, turning away.

"Hey, wait!" Ander pleaded, catching Omar's arm for a moment. "Let me apologize at least."

"You made me come here for that?"

"No," Ander said, earnestness creeping into his face, "I made you come here for the same reason I created that fake username."

Ander's Adam's apple bobbed and his eyes flicked down nervously. Omar felt himself soften. "I want to see you. I want to be with you." He raised his eyes to meet Omar's. "Kiss you, finish what we started."

Maybe it was how vulnerable Ander looked, or maybe Omar's attraction to him overpowered whatever irritation he held upon first seeing him there (probably both). For whatever reason Omar's heart melted. He smiled a bit, meeting Ander's open gaze, and whatever fear he held from being found out was erased in that moment. Omar huffed out a small laugh.

“Don’t you?” Ander asked.

“This is what I get for meeting someone who spells ‘hello’ with one l,” Omar teased, causing Ander to chuckle.

“Besides, if you leave…” Ander said, smirking a bit, “you won’t know what the 19 is about. It’s not my age.”

Omar snorted. Ander’s charm did border on objectionable, but damn if it wasn’t endearing.

Ander took this as an invitation and leaned in to Omar. Omar pushed him back lightly, smiling.

“If the 19 business is as real as the discreet part…” Omar murmured, reaching for Ander’s bow tie, “there must be cameras here.”

Ander grinned. “I know some hideouts.”

“Lead the way,” Omar said, grinning right along with him.

The two of them walked quickly, not quite running but almost, to the entrance of the building. Omar could feel Ander reaching for his hand but he pulled back slightly. It wasn’t quite safe yet.

No matter how he much he may have wanted to touch him too.

“Soon,” he said, and Ander must have understood it because he retracted his hand.

As they walked down the hall to a large staircase, he saw a man in a nice suit standing off further down a smaller hallway, speaking angrily on the phone to someone.

_He’s not too clever, he’s kind of slow…_

He was turned away from them so Ander grabbed Omar’s forearm and pulled him along quickly past, walking carefully so as to not draw attention to themselves. When stepping over the rope Omar got a childish, giddy feeling at sneaking in. Sure, it might not be so easy getting out, but the thrill of the moment was as much as encouragement as he needed to continue on. That and the promise of what was waiting for him in one Ander’s ‘hideouts’.

_My baby’s just a baby…_

They were much closer to the crowd now. Omar could see glimpses of people milling about and schmoozing, glasses in hand. He wondered if they had gone too far when Ander said “Wait,” grabbing for Omar’s arm again. He pulled him into a side room full of barrels of wine.

_But I love him so..._

Ander tugged him between the rows, sliding his hands off to hang at his sides. Their eyes locked, and Omar started to walk towards Ander while Ander stepped back. It was teasing and playful, and Omar felt himself smile. But they were both holding back. Waiting.

Omar wasn’t sure who should make the first move. Ander had pretty much been in the lead the whole night, so was he expecting Omar to take a turn? Or was he waiting until they stopped walking to make his move?

Omar wasn’t sure how long this limbo lasted-- less than an instant, probably-- before they both leaned in. It didn’t have the same urgency and aggression as there had been at Samuel’s party, nor the hesitancy and uncertainty there had been at the bridge. But it was somewhere in the middle, a more comfortable pace and was driven by desire rather than maddening lust.

Ander soon took charge again and began backing them into a wall. Omar felt his back and head hit the brick. He also felt Ander’s hands sliding over his body, one up his arm to the nape of his neck, back down to his shoulder while the other freely roamed his lower back and hips.

Omar kept his hands around Ander’s hips and waist, though he let them stray lower as well, grazing his fingers over Ander’s ass and thighs. This was too easy to get tugged into, too fast but also just right. He tipped his head sideways, letting Ander kiss and bite his neck.

“Omar…” Ander sighed, gripping his coat tightly and biting down.

Omar choked back his initial response and instead pulled Ander’s hips closer, dragging them to his own. They broke apart for a fraction of a second, eyes clashing and breathing heavily, lips almost brushing.

_Who cares?_

Omar pushed them off the wall, pressing into Ander again and walking them down the aisle again, propelling Ander back and reaching to grab his jaw. Ander readily melted under his touch, allowing Omar to lick the roof of his mouth and moaning lowly.

“Got something to say?” Omar invited, tracing his lips along Ander’s jaw. He followed the bone up to Ander’s earlobe, tracing his teeth along it lightly.

Ander shivered. “No,” he whispered.

Omar chuckled, ducking his head down to Ander’s neck. “Good.”

He continued to switch between Ander's lips and neck. Sometimes, he would just brush his lips along the soft skin teasingly before biting and licking harshly. The entire show seemed to excite Ander completely. He moaned just the same for both the anticipation and the pain.

He made this too simple.

Ander clutched Omar’s waist, twisting his fingers into his jacket. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, in a state of rapture. Omar felt a flash of pride at seeing this. Though Ander wasn’t particularly hard to please it was still nice to know he was unravelling him.

Instead of dwelling on this, however, Omar focused on Ander’s erection that was rutting against hipbone. He stilled Ander with a firmly, tsking him softly. “Do you think it’s that easy, Ander?” Omar murmured into his collarbone. When Ander failed to answer in any sort of way, Omar looked up.

Ander’s unwavering brown eyes were locked on Omar with such an intensity that it made Omar burn. He could easily get trapped in them, he knew it, sucked in without a hope of leaving.

_My baby’s just a baby… but I love him so_

Omar tore his gaze away, and dragged the heel of his hand up Ander’s crotch. Ander almost growled, grabbing the back of Omar’s neck and crashing their lips together. Their lips were moving faster now and tongues licked into each others mouths instinctively. Gone was the playful energy from before-- desire had fully taken over.

The sounds of the party seemed to slowly fade around them as they pushed and pulled against each other. Ander’s hands were everywhere. Omar tried to keep a steady pace on Ander’s cock. But the material of his pants was quite slippery.

“Hey,” Omar whispered, pulling back from Ander, “pants.”

“Hm?” Ander mumbled. Omar tugged at Ander’s belt, glancing up at him for permission. “Oh, right.” Ander reached down and started to undo his belt, fumbling with the buckle. Omar placed a hand over his to still him for a moment.

“You’re not freaking out here,” he asked, “right?”

“No, no,” Ander hurriedly assured him, “not now.”

Omar nodded and undid the belt himself. He popped open the button on his trousers, pausing over the zipper to check in with Ander again. Ander smiled hazily back. He wound his hand around the back of Omar’s neck and pulled their faces close. They kissed almost lazily as Omar unzipped his trousers and stuck his hand inside.

Instantly, Ander sucked in a breath. “Meirda,” he gasped. He kept their foreheads touching but made no attempt to kiss Omar. His jaw dropped slightly and he was breathing deeply almost in sync with Omar’s slow strokes.

“Ah--” Ander started but Omar cut him off, kissing him firmly and speeding up. Ander let his fingernails dig into the back of Omar’s neck.

Omar let the stinging on his neck fade to a dull pressure before speeding up. While Ander adjusted, Omar snaked his hand up to Ander’s neck and tugged him lower so his forehead was now resting on Omar’s shoulder and his ear was by Omar’s lips. “Tell me what you want, Ander,” Omar demanded, tugging on his curls.

Ander gasped sharply, letting his head roll on Omar’s shoulder. Omar pulled again, this time yanking Ander’s head up and locking eyes with him. Omar raised his eyebrows, whispering “Yes?”

Ander’s face flushed and he lowered his gaze. “Faster,” he said finally.

Omar was more than happy to oblige. He dropped Ander's curls and focused on his cock. His thumb traced over the head while his fist slid down the shaft, slowly picking up speed. However, foolishly, he'd started this with his left hand as opposed to his right and he could feel his fingers starting to cramp up. For the sake of not ruining the mood, he pressed on while secretly hoping for a break where it would be natural to do so.

It didn't seem like that break would be coming.

Ander sighed salaciously into his clavicle, loud enough that if someone were to be standing nearby they might even hear. But Omar wasn't thinking about that now. All he could think about was the warm hand pressing into his neck and the even warmer dick in his own hand. The air between them was hot and sticky and smelling of sweat. Omar could feel himself breathing harder as Ander began to pant.

"Omar," Ander sighed, "Omar, Omar, Omar…"

Omar wasn't entirely sure what this repetition meant, but he moved quicker and that was apparently the right move.

Ander tightened his hold, repeatedly muttering "Omar, Omar" into his neck, lips brushing against it with every utterance.

Using whatever strength he had remaining in his left hand, Omar pumped swiftly and firmly. This was apparently enough to send Ander over the edge. Cum pooled up and over Omar's fist, a few drops hitting the floor.

Ander gasped, slumping against Omar and letting his hand fall slack on his neck. Omar himself was recovering too, relaxing his fingers and closing his eyes. Though this certainly wasn't his first time doing this, it was certainly the most public place and one of the only times he'd used his left hand. It had been an unusual night for him.

Eventually, Omar dug around in his pockets. He normally kept a tissue or two on him (not specifically for these moments, but it was handy to have in times like this). He managed to find one crumpled up in his right pocket, and began wiping down his hand. He did the best he could before passing it to Ander, who took it from him with a wordless but grateful smile.

While they both wiped themselves down, sounds from the party drifted into their ears once again. Omar thought he heard Samuel's uneasy laughter but that could have just been his imagination.

"Sorry," Ander said, causing Omar to start slightly.

"For?"

Ander gestured to Omar in general. "I mean, you probably, uh, too."

Omar processed what he said before chuckling. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Ander grinned. He leaned in and kissed Omar so sweetly, so gently it took his breath away for an instant.

"Let me make it up to you sometime," Ander said, pecking his lips again, "when we're not in danger of being caught."

Omar conceded, nodding slightly and shrugging. "Deal."

Ander straightened up, refastening his trousers and belt. "Let's get you out of here, before our luck turns and someone sees us." Ander leaned in for another kiss, cupping his jaw lightly and drinking Omar in. Omar raised his chin to accommodate this, sucking on Ander's lower lip.

When they broke apart, and were staring at each other waiting for a sign to move, Omar asked "Were you okay, tonight? With this?"

"Yes," Ander said, "why?"

"Earlier you implied that you were freaking out a bit," Omar said, shrugging one shoulder.

Ander nodded. "Yeah, I mean I was nervous earlier, when I first messaged you and all. But when I saw you out there, it all went away." Ander nudged him in the shoulder. "Why? Did you freak out?"

Omar shook his head. "Nope. Just curious."

There was a raucous bout of laughter from the other room, cutting off any further conversation. Ander glanced at his phone. "It’s getting a bit late. We should head out before the others start to."

Omar nodded. Checking to be sure no one could be heard walking towards their spot, Ander lead Omar out. They walked as quickly as they had coming in only now their hands were somehow twined into each other. Strangely, Omar found it hard to care.

When they got to the staircase there was no sign of the man from before. Perhaps he was outside on a smoke break or he had just finished for the night. Whatever the reason Omar saw it as a blessing, because he could hear a few voices following them up. They dashed up the stairs and down the hall. Outside, Ander dropped Omar's hand and they walked briskly to Omar's bike.

"Stay in touch," Ander said in a tone that was likely supposed to be authoritative but came across as slightly pleading instead.

Still, Omar nodded and gave Ander's forearm a squeeze before taking off down the street. He could feel Ander's eyes on him as he rode, but he didn't look back.

Sure, he was alluring to Omar and held a strange pull on him. But he wasn't worth losing his head over. Just another rich kid. Someone to pass time with.

He wouldn't give him a second thought tonight, Omar decided, as he turned down a new street and let himself be swept up into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> *side-eyes my wip* uhh hello new fandom
> 
> few quick things: 
> 
> -I know Ander isn't technically rich, but he lives a pretty lavish lifestyle compared to Omar even if he's not rich-rich, so I let myself have that one for narrative's sake. 
> 
> -i'm obsessed with the song that plays during this scene (my baby's just a baby (but I love him so) by knickers) it's just so *chef finger kiss thing*
> 
> -I really didn't want to write smut but since they had the whole '19 cm' exchange I couldn't just ignore it (also for any other Americans who were too lazy/embarrassed to look it up, that's 7.5 inches. ouch) anyways enjoy it bc it's probably the spiciest thing I'd want to write in the foreseeable future so yeah (even if it's like suuuper mild)
> 
> -fun gross fact about me I more or less learned how to give hand jobs/bjs from reading fanfic 
> 
> -pls understand that Omar's thoughts at the end are definitely out of self preservation, not what I believe he thinks as their relationship develops. I luv him
> 
> anyway that's that, time to disappear for another ten months
> 
> tumblr: goodgollywrites


End file.
